


Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard can't focus during filming, and Bård helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeyy finally getting my inspiration back! After that concert I've been completely mindblown and I couldn't focus on anything else, but now I'm getting back into things! whoop whoop.
> 
> disclaimer: the ylvis brothers aren't in an incestuous relationship in real life, this is purely fiction.

Filming I Kveld Med Ylvis usually went by with ease, each scene quickly filmed and every interview gone by without any awkward moments, but this time, this one time, Vegard simply couldn't focus.   
Bård lead the interviews, joked and laughed, and he depended on Vegard to back him up with lame jokes and more enthusiastic questions, but Vegard only managed to stutter his way through boring, scripted sentences. 

He cursed himself silently after another miserable line, another annoyed glance from Bård, and looked down at the floor. Why the fuck did he need to have an erection right now? He sat with his legs crossed to hide the bulge in his pants, but that didn't hide his unfocused mind.

He would sit quietly and study his brother, was damn angry at how pretty he looked, and furious at himself for only thinking of having his little brothers lips wrapped around his cock. The thought stirred something inside him, and he coughed to hide the groan wanting to get out. 

After a while of this, Vegard sat up, and asked if they could take a break. Before anyone confirmed or denied his request, he was out of the studio, heading for the dressing room. 

"Jesus Christ, Ylvisåker, you gotta pull yourself together!" He whispered as he walked into the room, and leaned on the table covered with clothes and make up. He looked up at the mirror in front of him, met his own dilated brown eyes, and saw his own trembling lips. His hand wandered down to his crotch, and he whined quietly as he rubbed his erection through his pants. He stood like that for a short while, gently pleasuring himself, until a rushed pair of footsteps heading into the dressing room sounded, and Bård came in seconds later, his eyebrows knitted together and lips pressed tight.

Vegard stood up straight and cautiously turned around, eyes gingerly meeting his brothers gaze.  
"Really? Really Vegard?" Bård started, placing a hand on his hip. "You couldn't control your dick for a short while? You're unbelievable!"

Vegard said nothing, and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"How am I supposed to lead this thing if I can't depend on you? Just because you're sitting there with a raging boner and picturing me blowing you," Bård snapped, and Vegard blushed as he looked up at Bård. "Oh don't act so fucking surprised! I know you inside and out, I can tell what you're thinking!" 

"..Sorry," Vegard said slowly. He couldn't think of anything else to say, but he was truly, genuinely sorry.  
"Yeah well sorry is not gonna wrap up filming, sit down." Bård ordered, nodding at the make up chair next to Vegard. He took of his suit jacket and threw it over the armrest of a chair near by.

"What?" Vegard asked.

Bård shrugged and loosened the tie around his neck. "Sit down!" He turned to the door, shut it, locked it, and turned back to his brother.  
Vegard did as he was told, sat down slowly and waited for what came next. Was Bård actually going to help him so they could finish filming?  
The angry look on Bård's face as he approached him made Vegard's stomach tingle, and as Bård unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, he couldn't help but whimper.

Bård leaned over him, eyes locked onto his as he breathed hot against his skin. "So you were picturing me sucking you off," he murmured, before planting a chaste kiss on the corner of Vegard's mouth. His gaze was intense under his furrowed brows, and he brushed his lips over his chin and down his throat. He got down on his knees, hands on Vegard's knees, and Vegard spread his legs farther apart to let his brother nestle in between them.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Bård asked, as he traced his hands up his thighs, hands pressing into the soft flesh on Vegard's inner thighs, until he reached his crotch, where his hands quickly avoided the prominent bulge, and started fiddling with the button on his pants. He unzipped them slowly, smirking as he saw the wet spot on the front of his boxers, and pulled them down along with his pants, Vegard lifting himself up to help him get the pants down.

Bård licked his lips as he looked at his brothers cock, lying half hard against his thigh, a bead of precum slowly forming, and running down the underside of it.  
Bård raised himself up and leaned over his lap, his hand wrapping around Vegard's cock, and he started pumping him with slow pulls, his hand just a little too tight around him, squeezing out more of that clear liquid. 

"Ohh, fuck.." Vegard whispered, gripping the armrests hard as Bård moved forward again and slipped out his tongue to lick his swollen cock, his lips wrapped around the tip and he sucked gently. As he ran his hand up and down Vegard's hard length and kissed and licked the cockhead, his eyes were still looking up at him. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, the angry look was gone and was replaced by a look of determination, and then he pushed down, taking more of Vegard into his mouth. 

"Oh my god-" Vegard moaned, his trembling hands finding their way into Bård's hair, tangling into the honey blond locks, as Bård bobbed his head, sucked and slurped and let his front teeth gently graze over him.

Vegard tried to be as quiet as possible, minimizing his voice to quick gasps and breathy moans as he watched Bård, his eyes fluttering shut and his long eyelashes standing out against his pale skin, the faint blush spreading on his face, the few stray strands of hair falling into his face as he moved, his mouth stretched around his cock, wet, pink lips sliding over his flesh, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. And then his eyes flew open again, the bright blue gaze locking on Vegard, and he couldn't quiet the groan, his mouth falling open as the sound slipped out. His hands gripped Bård’s hair, but Bård was having none of that, grabbing his wrists and pulling them out. He pulled away, lips coated with saliva as he backed off. 

"Gotta follow my rules, none of that!" Bård said with a raspy voice, but his order was dismissed as Vegard lunged forward and crashed his lips against Bårds, their noses bumping, and Bård slowly replied the kiss as Vegard eagerly lapped at his lips, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He tasted himself in Bård's mouth, but it only added to the thrill, and he gripped Bård’s neck as he continued to kiss him, his tongue roaming his mouth, licking the inside of his cheeks and sliding over his tongue. Bård moaned quietly against his lips and managed to push Vegard back with enough force to make him hit the back of the chair with a grunt. 

"We still gotta hurry, idiot!" He panted as he leaned forwards again. Vegard would have scoffed and made some remark because Bård himself was taking his sweet time at doing this, but only managed a choked moan as Bård's tongue slid up his shaft with ease, and he placed a sloppy kiss on the blushing cockhead, a cocky grin tugging at his lips because of his effect on Vegard. 

He took Vegard into his mouth again, his tongue swirling around the tip before he pushed down, humming loudly as his mouth slid down Vegard's cock. The vibrations sent shivers and jolts of pleasure through Vegard, and his breath caught in his throat as Bård continued pushing down, until his nose was buried in the dark curls crowning around his cock, and he was buried to the hilt inside his brothers mouth. He felt Bård swallow and clench around him, heard the choked noises he made as he forced himself to stay still, saw his hands tighten into fists and his nails dig into his skin, and felt the familiar stirring in his crotch as Bård pulled away again.

Bård was panting heavily, and a generous amount of saliva was building up in his mouth after taking all of Vegard into his mouth, but he still continued, slurped loudly as he pushed down again and felt Vegard hit the back of his throat, once more gagging at the unfamiliar thing intruding in his mouth. 

"Fucking hell Bård-" Vegard moaned, arching his back in pleasure, his toes curling up inside his shoes and leaning his head back. 

Bård pulled away again and wrapped his hand around the wet cock, pumping him quickly, tongue darting out and lapping at him as he jacked him, building up a quick pace. He placed his pursed lips over the tip and sucked, letting him slide just a little into his mouth, his flattened tongue licking him.

The hand around his arousal continued its quick pumps, bringing Vegard closer to ejaculation, he could feel the tightening feeling in his junk and the euphoric sensation building up. From under his closed eyelids he pictured what Bård looked like at that moment, eagerly sucking his throbbing cock, and the thought was so mouthwatering, he had to look. His eyes snapped open lazily, and as he looked down at his lap, he was met by exactly what he pictured; Bårds heavenly eyes, glassy and dull and droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes, blue and practically glowing against his blushing skin. The sight alone was almost enough to tip him over the edge, but it was Bård's mouth that finally did it, a few slow dragging pumps and his mouth sucking as he pulled away and pushed back down. 

Vegard gripped Bård's chin and bucked his hips as he came, spilling in his mouth, cum coating Bård's tongue. Bård pulled away with a grimace, grabbed the trashcan under the table and spat out the white fluid. He scrunched his nose as he put the trashcan back under the table and returned to his previous position, his gaze darting from Vegard's lap up to his face, and he let his hands wander up to his dick.  
Vegard panted heavily and was slumped back in the chair, his curly hair hanging heavily in his face.

"Was that good enough?" Bård asked, fingers tracing his brothers softening cock, before he stood up again, clearing his throat.

Vegard nodded breathlessly. ”Yeah.” 

Bård ran his hand through his hair, fixed his shirt and tightened his tie. "Fix yourself up, you look like shit." He leaned into the mirror and wiped his mouth, fingertips swiping over the corners of his lips. 

"Lets get this episode wrapped," he continued as he got into his jacket, and headed for the door. "You owe me big time, and I expect my payment tonight." He turned around and walked back to Vegard, who was still in the chair, and leaned over him, planting a kiss on his mouth, one long lingering kiss where his tongue licked over his lips and his own lips tingled.

He pulled away and Vegard wanted to follow, but Bård pressed a hand on his chest.   
"Not now," he breathed. "Right now we're gonna film, and you're gonna do better. That," Bård kissed him lightly once more. "comes later."

And with that, he pushed himself away and left the room, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strutted away on light feet.


End file.
